


goldfish.

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bruises, Gen, Glitter, Gore, Knives, Self Harm, Suicide, Wings, excessive gore, glittery blood/organs, no caps for aesthetic i guess, self mutilation, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	goldfish.

earth was an unhappy, filthy, angry world.

mankind was nothing but a seething, writhing parasite on the surface of what was once beautiful.

earth was forever stained, forever festering. 

ryo asuka felt rotten to the core. he wasn't sure if there was a maggot within him, or if he was the maggot. he felt like both were true.

an infected infection.

gorgeous.

but, as all infections are, he must be eradicated. a sick, sick disease must always be quelled, especially in his case. the world was poisoned enough. disposal of the worst pestilential creatures would hopefully quiet earth's ever ticking shelf-life, even if only for a moment.

ryo eased himself onto the soft grass of the empty plain, listening wordlessly to the wind whistling through the short prairie grass. 

he busied himself with using a sharpened filet blade to score shallow lines into the soft soil for a minute, before slowly drawing attention to the base of one of the wings situated on the back of his achilles.

the slice was quick, and managed to drive straight through the solid bone and muscle. shimmering gold ichor swiftly retaliated, splattering out onto the soil and dripping from the grass. the wound spat ethereally for a few more minutes, before easing into an oozing trickle.

ryo's eyes met on the lily-white flesh of his arm, and he twisted the knife, before bringing the flat end down onto the skin repeatedly, until a dusting of fine purple spread across the area. that, he decided, was what he had become to the world. a dark, ugly, unwanted bruise on graced skin.

ryo ventured the cutlass upwards, until the tapered edge of the knife reached the soft skin of his lower jaw. carving a smooth line down his esophagus proved difficult, especially when thick blood began to fill his mouth and nose with thick fulgurating ichor, which either welled from his lips and dribbled down his chin, or weeped from the enlarged cavern that he once called his throat. the knife drew further and further down, before it reached the last stretch of his ribcage. ryo sighed as the blade plunged into the smooth skin of his belly, driving the cutlass further and further down until it hit the hilt of his pelvic bone.

ryo delicately removed the knife, as well as the pressure around his waist, and watched in quiet wonder as his organs spilled forth from the deep, wide, jagged slice desecrating his torso. the shimmering of his entrails was nearly blinding, the blood ever sputtering from him painted the soil before him a beacon-esque gold. his remaining wings spasmed without his consent, the pinions on his head beating eradically at his face, tousling his hair and jolting his skull, causing ichor to almost faucet from his nose, mouth, and throat. the spattering of blood thickly hit the ground with a splaying thump, an inhuman gossamery golden cascade.

ryo stilled both of the wings attached to his skull with his free hand, ignoring the desperate twitches as he lined the blade up with the base of one, hoping the trajectory would sever the other pinion affixed to his skull.

the knife cut cleanly through both, as expected, and ryo ignored the blood dripping down his forehead and into his eyes.

darkness began to swim in the back of his brain, and ryo hoped his imminent demise wouldn't subjugate any longer.

ryo felt the knife drop from his blood-slicked hands, and he doubled over, digging his fingernails into his thighs as a thick, burbling cough racked his body. ichor gushed harshly from every wound gracing his body as he jerked forward, and the clinquant darkness hugged the edges of his vision.

a final shudder of life seemingly bucketed any remaining bodymatter from his vessel, before peace consumed him.

finally, just finally, earth could exhale the smog from her exhausted lungs.


End file.
